


Chalk Covered Kisses

by Cân Cennau (cancennau)



Series: Gottbleed Week 2015 [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Biting, Blood Kink, Chalk, Chalkboards, Established Relationship, Fighting Kink, Frottage, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Roughhousing, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancennau/pseuds/C%C3%A2n%20Cennau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann and Newt get frustrated at work, and take it out on each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chalk Covered Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cephalopod_groupie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/gifts).



> Inspired by cephalopod_groupie's ["Dust of Sedimentary Carbonate Rock"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4126387). I just really wanted Hermann to be fucked against those goddamn chalk boards. Written for Day 1 of Gottbleed week. Also a two-week early birthday gift for aformentioned writer. Happy early birthday!

    Hermann was pretty sure that picking a fight with Newton was one of the worst ideas he’s had in his life.

    To be fair, the two of them did have some pent up frustration to spare. It had been one of the busiest weeks in the lab for the both of them - new kaiju details were coming thick and fast in their inboxes, and both of them were rushed off their feet trying to fit all the new information into their theories. Although they now bunked in the same room, there was barely enough time to clean their teeth before bed, let alone any sexual activity to burn off that extra frustration. Newt was most affected - with his high sex drive, he was getting incredibly antsy as the days bore on.

    It had come to a head one Wednesday afternoon. Newton had been more handsy than usual, giving sneak hugs and and sly kisses, always hinting at wanting something more, but diving back into the latest kaiju organ before it went any further. This frustrated Hermann immensely - as much as he would love to do as Newton wanted and take him over the nearest desk, teasing him whilst they were both trying to work was not doing anything for his focus levels.

    “What are you thinking?” he asked Newton, his back leaning against Newton’s solid weight. They were both looking at his chalk boards, looking at the rows upon rows of digits and symbols, stark white against the grey backdrop.

    “I’m thinking a lot of things.” Newton replied, squeezing his hand around his middle. “None of which I’m going to tell you because we should be working and you’ll get distracted.”

    “I’m already distracted. By you.”

    “How hard that must be for you.”

    “ _Newton_.”

    “I’m kidding Herms.” Newton pressed a kiss against Hermann’s cheek. “I’m just thinking of you. And me.”

    “When did you become sentimental?”

    “I’m not sentimental. I’m just thinking of you and me. More specifically you and me and that chalkboard.”

    Hermann was getting flushed from just the direction this conversation was taking. He swallowed thickly.

    “You, pressed up against the board,” Newton murmured. “Completely naked. Covered in chalk.”

    “Newton...”

    “Or you plastered up against the sums, your legs spread and your tight abused ass _begging_ for my cock-”

    “ _Newton!”_

    Newton laughed. “Don’t give me that tone of voice - you’ve probably been thinking it too.”

    Hermann had in fact been fantasizing about it for weeks, but that was not the point. He wriggled out of Newton’s arms and went over to his desk. Newton gave him a triumphant grin.

    “I _knew_ it _._ ” he said happily. “I _knew_ you’d love to wrestle on your boards.”

    “I’d wrestle you if it meant you’d finish what you started.” Hermann replied a little grumpily, hopping up onto the edge of the desk. Newton let out a surprised, choked sound.

    “You? Wrestle me?” Newton gave him a cocky grin. “You couldn’t fight me. I’d totally beat you into a pulp.”

    “I don’t think I heard that correctly.” Hermann pretended to cup his hands around his ears. “If you’ve got something to say, you come over here and _tell me._ ”

    There was a slight pause, before Newton made up his mind and stomped over to the desk Hermann was perched on. He planted his hands either side of Hermann and smirked at Hermann’s serenely smiling face.

    “I said, _old man_ ,” Newton smiled. “You couldn’t fight me-!”

    Quick as a flash, Hermann’s hand grabbed a fistful of Newton’s hair and _yanked_ . The effect was instantaneous - Newton’s face screwed up into a tight frown and _yowled_. Hermann tilted his head to the side and smiled, watching as Newton struggled to get free with ill disguised glee.

    “I’m sorry.” Hermann said sweetly, ignoring Newton’s muffled swearing. “Are you entirely sure about that? I may be disabled, but did you maybe forget how many brothers and sisters I have?”

    Newton cracked open one eye and gave him a squinty glare.

    “Oh, you’re _on._ ”

    Play fighting with his brothers and sister as he grew up was a common affair, but play fighting with Newton was an entirely different affair. Newton was not afraid to get up close and personal - almost as soon as he got free of Hermann’s grasp on his hair, he dove onto his lap, pushing him back onto the desk with a triumphant grin. But Hermann wasn’t done - being smaller and weaker than his siblings meant that he didn’t have to rely on brawn. He sneaked a leg up and rubbed it against the seat of Newton’s trousers, then managed to wriggle free whilst he was distracted. And when Newton tried to climb the desk to follow him, it was almost too easy to kick his elbows from underneath him and flip him over so that Hermann straddled his hips, pinning him down.

    “Not fair.” Newton wheezed, writhing a little against him. “How are you so _good?_ ”

    “I have practice.” Hermann replied, brushing an imaginary piece of lint off his shoulder. “Do you concede?”

    “Hell _no._ ” With that, Newt surged up and pulled into a bruising kiss. Hermann flailed a little, not expecting that amount of ferocity, before he buried his hands back in Newt’s hair and kissed just as hard back. They swayed together, each one battling for dominance against the other one’s lips, until Newt caught Hermann’s bottom lip between his teeth and bit down. Hard.

    Hermann leaned back on instinct, one of his hands automatically going to the bubble of blood he could feel growing there already, but Newt batted it away and pulled him closer for another kiss. The metallic tang of blood intermingled with Newt’s scent should _not_ be arousing, he should be _disgusted,_ but _god damnit_ Newt’s mouth suckling on the cut and his tongue swiping away the blood was doing things to his body that he’d never felt before. He felt like he was flying, the rush of adrenaline spiking in his veins and his entire being just focused on the pain/pleasure brink that Newt had him teetering on.

    So deep was he lost in his haze of adrenaline, it took him a few seconds to realise they were no longer on the desk. Newt had his hands hooked under his arse, still kissing him, and yet managing to head towards the one place he’d been begging Hermann to fuck him against only a few minutes ago.

    Oh _no_.

    That was so not _fair_.

    The chalk from his boards blew up into billowing clouds of white smoke as Newton all but threw him into them. There was no time to process the dull ache of his back hitting the wall - Newton was up against him almost immediately, his considerable weight crushing his lithe body into equations and numbers. He was kissing him again, Newton’s tongue pressed heavily against his own, deep and bloody and _good_ , and he didn’t want this to stop, he didn’t want it to ever stop. The cloud of chalk made it difficult to inhale, but the lack of oxygen only made everything more sensitive - Hermann felt like he was riding a huge wave of hazy pleasure, and he was almost certain that if he opened his eyes he would see stars.

    The two of them slid down to the floor where breathing was less of a challenge, their legs tangled in a mess of limbs and skinny jeans. Hermann’s leg gave a warning twinge as he hit the floor, and he knew that he would have trouble with it for at least a week following this but right now he didn’t give a flying _fuck._ Drunk on dizziness and pleasure, his hands fumbled with Newton’s clothing as he tried to get at least somewhat close to his skin. Newton was not helping, his forearms planted either side of Hermann’s head, and his mouth pre-occupied with mouthing kisses all over his neck. Hermann hand just managed to get his fingers wrapped around the buttons of Newton’s skinny jeans when the man in question suddenly bit down on the muscle between his neck and shoulder, causing him to cry out and lose his grip on the other man’s jeans. He felt Newton’s laugh against his shoulder, and he growled in frustration.

    “Newton, you _arse-_ ” he hissed. Newton’s teeth shifting into a grin was the only warning before his teeth sunk back into Hermann’s shoulder, breaking through the skin there. Hermann nearly howled at the sudden pain, but Newton was then worrying the mark with his tongue and it wasn’t long before Hermann lost whatever dignity he had left and writhed against the other man, his hips unintentionally bucking to try and get some friction against his bulging crotch.

    Newton raised his head, and Hermann could scarcely believe the amount of lust he could see in Newton’s eyes. His mouth was red-rimmed and grinning, and beads of blood - _his_ blood - dripped from the corner of his mouth. He pressed a hard kiss to Hermann’s lax mouth, the metallic tang of blood slipping onto Hermann’s tongue, before pulling back and giving him a lazy smile.

    “Who’s winning the fight now?” he murmured, brushing feather light kisses across Hermann’s face. Hermann shivered, but did not reply. He felt Newton’s hand fiddle lazily with the top button of his trousers, and he bucked into the touch.

    “Newton, _please_ -” Hermann cut himself off with a sharp gasp, wanting no more than for Newton to have his wicked way with him. But Newton only smiled, and toyed with the button some more.

    “Say I won.” he grinned down at him. “Say it.”

    “Newton…” Hermann tried to rut against his hand again, but he moved it out of reach. Hermann watched it go with a pitiful whine.

    “Come on, Herms. _Say it_.”

    “You… you _won_. Newton, you won, now please just-”

    “Who won?”

    “You did! God _damnit_ , Newton, you did. You can beat me up, I know, _you won_ \- just touch me already, _please_ -”

    He felt the buttons on his trousers come undone under Newt’s deft hands, and he could not help but buck helplessly into Newton’s palm as he drew his cock out through the peephole of his boxers, which were already stained with precum. With his other hand, Newton drew his own dick out through his skinny jeans, the head shining with its two piercings. He lined up their cocks, slicking them both up with the precum already available, before he planted both his hands either side of Hermann’s head and began to thrust.

    Hermann’s needy whines from earlier turned into moans and gasps and pleads for harder, faster, rougher. He knew he wasn’t going to last long like this, not with Newton’s forehead against his own, not with seeing his own blood sticking to Newton’s lips, not with the other man’s hefty cock rubbing up against his own smaller member. He writhed and rutted against Newton, his mouth running off a stream of expletives under his breath, only pausing when Newton pressed his open mouth against his own

    Newton’s hand had come to circle his neck, his thumb digging into the hollow of his collarbone. A shiver of fear and thrill ran up Hermann’s spine as Newton rutted against him - Newton could easily crush his throat, but Hermann trusted him, trusted him not to, trusted him even as the pressure on his windpipe grew more intense. What little breath he had caught in his throat as he watched Newton fall apart on top of him, his grunts and moans coming more and more frequently, his cock now leaking profusely against Hermann’s own, his grip on Hermann’s neck just tightening that bit extra-

    Hermann’s head cracked against the chalkboard as he threw it back, his orgasm hitting him like a brick wall. He could not help but mewl breathlessly as his spunk splattered up against his jumper and Newton’s shirt. Newton thrust once, twice, and then stuttered in his rhythm as he came with a choked cry. A little of Newton’s cum splattered up against his neck, and Newton ran his fingers through it and held them up to Hermann’s red, abused lips. In his post-orgasmic haze, Hermann could only murmur appreciatively and lap lightly at Newton’s fingers, drawing a slight giggle from the man on top.

    “Good?” Newton asked, smiling a little.

    Hermann gave him a lazy smile in reply.

 


End file.
